Please, Listen to Me
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: SEQUEL DARI REAL VALENTINE. Sebenarnya ini mau aku post saat JOYDAY kemaren. Tapi berhubung FFn eror. Aku postnya sekarang. Okelah sekian curhatanku. Langsung capcus aja ya!


_**Please, Listen to Me**_

_**(**__**Sequel Of Real Valentine**__**)**_

_KyuMin/ BoysLove/ OneShot/ Rate T/ Romance,Angst_

_**OtherCast**_

**Disclamer : semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Namun, FF abal ini murni milik Author Gaje bin Ababil.**

**Warning : typo(s) berterbangan, alur gaje, FF gagal, dan semua kegilaan yang terdapat di FF abal ini. **

**P.S : ITALIC BOLD (Untuk FlashBack)**

_**ChuteKyuMin Present :**_

_**OOoOoOoOoO**_

_**OneShot**_

_**^O^**_

_**enJOY**_

Manik foxy indahnya berbinar indah kala layar touchscreen benda canggih yang terdapat pada genggamannya ini menampilkan sederet nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Jemari lentiknya dengan cekatan menggeser ikon _answer_ pada layar tersebut dan ditempelkannya pada telinganya. "Yeobseo, Kyunnie..." Serunya ceria. Senyum manis terpatri indah pada wajah cantiknya. **"Nado Chagi...Kau saat ini berada dimana?"** Suara bass seseorang di line telepon itu terdengar merdu, bahkan tanpa disadarinya kedua pipi chubbynya kini tengah bersemu merah. "Aku saat ini berada di toko buku langgananku, Kyunnie..." Ucapnya sedikit merajuk, ia tahu sebentar lagi kekasihnya ini pasti akan mengomelinya. **"Tsk! Kenapa tidak bilang, eoh? Aku kan bisa mengantarmu, Chagi..."**

Benar bukan dugaannya, kekasih tampannya itu pasti akan mengomelinya. Ia tahu kalau seandainya Namja tampan itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya bisa dipastikan kedua manik obsidian itu akan menatapnya intens dan itu membuatnya menciut. Namja cantik ini menggenggam buku yang berada di dadanya itu dengan erat. Bibir plumnya terpout lucu. "Ish...Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kyunnie..." Ujarnya masih dengan nada merajuk, mengantisipasi agar kekasihnya luluh dan tidak mengomelinya lagi. **"Ck! Kenapa berfikir seperti itu? Ish...Arraseo. Tunggu aku disana. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku datang. 10 menit aku sudah sampai disana, arra.."**

Namja cantik ini menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum senyum tulus kembali terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. "Arra...Kyunnie. Hati-hati ne..."

"**Nde Chagi. Saranghae Cho Sungmin..."** Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya kesal saat lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu sesenaknya mengganti marganya. Bisa ia dengar Namja tampan itu kini tengah terkekeh pelan. "Ish! Kebiasaan, eoh. Nde...nado saranghae Kyunnie..." Ucapnya tulus disertai pipi chubby yang bersemu merah. Ia meletakkan kembali benda canggih itu ke dalam saku jeansnya dan melangkah pelan menuju kursi panjang yang terdapat di halte bus itu. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan senyaman mungkin sebelum tangan mungilnya mulai membuka buku tebal yang sedari tadi berada di pelukannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Namja cantik tersebut tetap pada posisinya. Duduk manis seraya membaca buku tebal tersebut dengan hikmat. Sesekali kening mulusnya mengerut bingung kala ada sebuah keganjanjalan pada buku tebal tersebut. Tak jarang bibir plumnya terpout lucu disertai gembungan kedua pipi chubbynya, membuat siapa saja yang tak sengaja melihat ekspresinya tersebut terpekik gemas. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyadari sosok tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya geli atas semua tingkahnya tersebut. Namja tampan tersebut perlahan menempelkan sebuah cup ice cream itu pada pipi chubbynya yang masih mengembung. Sungmin terperanjak kaget saat rasa dingin menjalar pada kulit pipinya.

Ia mengerjab syok saat manik foxynya menangkap siluet sosok Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini. _Kapan dia datang?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Namjanya ini. Ia mengecup kilat bibir plum manis itu sebelum mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya tepat disamping Namja cantik yang masih menatapnya syok. "Apa buku tebal itu lebih tampan dariku, heum? Sampai kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini..." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk seraya menyengir kelinci saat obsidian tajam tersebut menatapnya dalam. Jemari lentiknya membuat sebuah huruf 'V'. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum tersenyum hangat. Bagaimanapun caranya ia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada makhluk indah dihadapannya ini. Tangan kekarnya mengacak surai blonde indah itu dengan gemas.

Sungmin menatap cup ice cream itu penuh minat. Manik foxynya berpendar penuh permohonan saat Kyuhyun berniat membuang cup ice cream itu ke tempat sampah. "Yakk...Kyunnie. Jangan dibuang! Buat aku saja ne..." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sedikit menjahili kelinci manis ini tidak apa-apa kan? Pikirnya. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum menatap Namja cantik itu dengan datar. "Bukankah kau lebih memilih buku tebal itu. Jadi, buat apa ice cream ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun mendramatis. Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat itu segera mencengkeram lengan kekar Namja tampan tersebut dan digoyangkannya dengan pelan.

Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah merelakan ice cream itu terbuang percuma di tempat sampah. Sungguh demi semua ice cream di dunia ini. Ice cream yang saat ini akan dibuang kekasihnya ini adalah ice cream favoritnya. Ia akan sangat menyesal jika ice cream tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat sampat. "Kyunnie...mianhae. Bukan maksudku mengacuhkanmu seperti tadi. Hanya saja, tadi aku terlalu serius membaca buku itu. Ayolah Kyunnie, kau kan tahu bagaimana aku kalau sudah membaca buku..." Rengek Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyesnya. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus terpaksa menyerah. Ia tak akan kuat dengan jurus andalan Namja cantiknya ini. "Arra...arra. Ini memang untukmu chagi. Sudah hentikan tatapanmu itu atau kau ingin ku cium ditempat ini.." Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung bersorai senang. Ia tahu jurus andalannya ini memang titik kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk erat Namja tampan itu dan mengecup pipinya cepat. Sebelum jemari lentiknya membuka tutup cup tersebut dengan cekatan dan segera melahap isinya. Sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan menggemaskan kekasihnya ini hanya bisa tersenyum hangat. Sesekali jemari panjangnya mengusap sudut bibir plum manis itu yang terkena ice cream. "Setelah kau menghabiskan ice cream itu. Kita berkencan.." Ungkap Kyuhyun lembut. Lengan kekarnya merangkul bahu mungil Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan hangat menghiraukan semu merah yang mulai menyebar pada pipi chubby tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap tautan tangannya dengan Namja tampan disampingnya ini dengan lembut. Benar apa yang dikatakan sosok tampan ini, setelah ia selesai menghabiskan ice creamnya. Kyuhyun langsung menyeretnya ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yang baru saja bermekaran. Ya, saat ini adalah musim semi. Musim yang paling disukainya dan alangkah bahagianya ternyata Namja tampan ini mengajaknya ke tempat indah ini. Senyum manis terpatri pada wajah cantiknya saat salah satu bunga sakura tersebut jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. Manik foxynya berpendar indah menatap pemandangan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui ada salah satu bunga sakura jatuh tepat diatas kepala Namja cantiknya ini berniat mengambil bunga tersebut dan disematkannya pada telinga sosok cantik itu.

"Ish...Kyunnie, aku Namja bukan Yeoja.." Rajuk Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut menimpali rajukan sosok cantik itu. Tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut. "Tapi, kau lebih indah dari yeoja manapun. Chagi-ah..." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Bibir penuhnya mengecup mesra kening mulus tersebut sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu dalam-dalam. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dan dicintainya selain sosok indah ini. Ia teramat bahagia, karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka. Ia akan menjaga Namja cantik ini. Tak akan disakitinya sosok cantik ini, jika ia menyakiti sosok ini. Ambilah nyawanya, itu adalah sumpahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Tetaplah genggam tanganku seerat mungkin. Aku mati tanpamu, Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat penuh ketulusan yang terlontar dari bibir Namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, setelah itu mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap obsidian tajam tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selalu menggenggam tanganmu seerat mungkin. Aku pun mati tanpamu..." Selesai dengan kalimatnya. Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya saat dirasa wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya dan dapat dirasakan bibir penuh tersebut telah menyentuh bibir plum manisnya, melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa ada unsur nafsu atau apapun itu. Hanya cintalah yang mendominasi setiap gerakan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"Sebelum pulang, kita ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu. Nde.." Sungmin menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Sungguh, hari ini ia sangat lelah. Hari ini mereka benar-benar berkencan. Setelah dari taman indah tersebut, mereka langsung meluncur ke lotte world dan memainkan semua wahana yang berada di tempat itu tanpa terkecuali. Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke Busan dan mengunjungi 10 tempat yang menarik di kota tersebut, hingga terakhir mereka terdampar di tempat ini. Tempat yang indah memang apalagi hari mulai sore. Di tempat ini mereka bisa melihat sunset. Hal yang sangat Sungmin sukai jika ia tengah berkunjung ke pantai. Ya, mereka kini telah berada di pantai Gwangan, setelah sebelumnya mereka mampir terlebih dahulu ke pantai Heundae. Pantai yang keindahannya tak kalah dengan pantai Gwangan.

Setelah perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan ini, Kyuhyun masih ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat lagi. Oh god! Tidak kah sosok tampan ini merasa lelah barang sedikitpun. Padahal, Namja tampan ini mengemudi. Ia saja yang hanya duduk manis merasa lelah seperti ini, apalagi yang sedari tadi selalu mengemudi. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasihnya ini? Pikirnya. "Kyunnie, tidak kah kau merasa lelah? Sedari tadi kau yang selalu mengemudikan mobil. Jangan memaksakan diri..." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menanggapi ucapan sarat akan kekhawatiran itu. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tempat yang terakhir, setelah itu kita pulang.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas jengah saat lagi-lagi ia kalah berargument dengan kekasih tampannya ini. Sungmin semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun saat angin laut itu berhembus dingin menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Kedua pipi chubbynya kini sudah bersemu merah. "Kyu...dingin.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh geli seraya membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tidak ada perbincangan berarti diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Kyuhyun menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Sungmin, sesekali Namja tampan itu mengecup puncak kepala kekasih mungilnya ini. Sedang Sungmin tengah terpanah dengan penampakan indah dihadapannya itu. Sunset yang telah dinantikannya kini sudah berada di depan mata. Sungguh indah. Warna orangenya menyebar disekelilingnya membuat air laut itu pun ikut bersinar. "Kyu...indah sekali" Gumam Sungmin takjub. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh geli saat obsidian tajamnya menatap ekspresi lucu Namja cantiknya ini. Reflek tangannya mencubit gemas pipi chubby itu, membuat Sungmin terpekik sakit.

"Yaish...sakit Kyu. Kau jahat sekali..." Sungmin mengusap pipi chubbynya yang tengah memerah itu sambil mendengus jengkel. Bibir plum manisnya kembali terpout lucu. "Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Aku tak tahan melihatnya..." Ungkap Kyuhyun menggoda. Ia mengecup bibir plum manis tersebut dengan kilat, sebelum Namja cantik itu kembali mengumpatinya. Sungmin mendesis jengah menerima semua perlakuan kekasih tampannya ini. Ia berniat kembali mengeluarkan argumennya karena dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali mencuri ciumannya. Namun niatnya harus ia urungkan, saat Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya tuk bangkit dari acara duduk mereka. "Saatnya ke tempat selanjutnya..." Seru Kyuhyun semangat, menghiraukan Sungmin yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut erat menuju ke mobil mewah Kyuhyun yang terpakir indah beberapa meter di depan sana. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menaiki mobil mewah itu dan meninggalkan pantai itu demi menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini..." Gumam Sungmin takjub. Manik foxynya berpendar indah kala menatap berpuluh-puluh bahkan beribu-ribu gantungan kunci yang berbentuk hati disekitar tempat itu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari gantungan hati tersebut ke arah tower yang sangat indah, apalagi mereka datang saat malam. Cahaya lampu yang mengitari tower tersebut mampu membuatnya lagi-lagi menatap takjub. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di Namsan Tower. Tempat indah yang diperuntukkan untuk pasangan kekasih. Tempat yang di kisahkan dapat membuat sepasang kekasih tersebut langgeng jika mereka menggembok gantungan kunci mereka dan setelah itu melemparkan pada tower yang dikelilingi air itu. Dan Sungmin sangat memimpikan tempat ini. Ia selalu berharap bisa mengunjungi tempat ini bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan sepertinya harapannya terkabul.

Kyuhyun perlahan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dari belakang dengan erat. "Kyunnie...tempat ini adalah impianku selama ini.." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap sosok tampan yang masih memeluknya erat itu dengan binar kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir plum manis Namja cantiknya dan menyesapnya sebentar sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil tersebut tepat menghadapnya. "Tempat ini juga tempat impianku, Sayang. Dan aku bersyukur dapat mendatangi tempat ini bersamamu. Namja yang sangat aku cintai..."

Kyuhyun menatap manik foxy indah itu dengan lembut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk hati beserta kuncinya dari saku jaketnya dan diberikannya pada tangan mungil yang masih digenggamnya ini. Sungmin tersenyum senang menerima gantungan kunci tersebut. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas selempangnya demi menemukan sebuah kertas beserta pena. "Kyunnie...saatnya kita mengisi gantungan kunci ini. Kau bergeserlah kesana dan jangan coba-coba tuk mengintip..." Ucap Sungmin tegas. Manik foxynya menyipit tajam. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas maklum. Sungmin sedikit mendorong tubuh gagah Kyuhyun menjauh darinya sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungilnya membelakangi kekasihnya itu dan memulai menulis. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih mungilnya itu.

**Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun will be forever. Don't care with whatever happens. Because...Lee Sungmin only created to Cho Kyuhyun.**

**I Love You My Prince Evil **

**Yeonghwonnie^^**

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat ia membaca kembali kalimat yang telah ia tulis pada kertas kecil itu sebelum benar-benar dimasukkannya pada gantungan kunci berbentuk hati itu dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

**Cho Kyuhyun will always loving Lee Sungmin. Now and Forever. Whatever happens. Because...Lee Sungmin is Kyuhyun Cho Life.**

**I Love You My Naughty Bunny**

**Yeonghwonnie^^**

Kyuhyun menatap tulisan tersebut dengan lembut, senyuman menawan terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Jemari panjangnya dengan cepat memasukkan kertas itu kedalam gantungan kunci berbentuk hati dan menguncinya. Ia tersenyum hangat saat tubuh mungil itu kembali menghadapnya dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Namja cantik tersebut dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat. Mereka melangkah pelan menuju pada tembok yang dipenuhi gantungan kunci berbentuk hati itu dan mulai menggembok gantungan kunci tersebut pada tembok tersebut, hingga kini gantungan kunci milik mereka bercampur dengan gantungan kunci lainnya. Mereka memejamkan maniknya sejenak sebelum melemparkan kunci tersebut ke arah tower indah itu dengan masih bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain.

Namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan menatap Namja tampannya dengan lembut. "Kyunnie...Yeonghwonnie.." Ucapnya tulus. Tak terasa liquid bening perlahan meluncur dari kedua manik foxy indahnya. Rasa haru mulai melingkupi relung hatinya dan membuat hatinya berdesir hangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi chubby itu dan mengusap lelehan liquid bening itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Namja cantiknya dengan penuh cinta seraya memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan manis dari Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini, hanya mampu memejamkan kedua manik foxynya. Mencoba merasakan perasaan cinta yang tengah disalurkan kekasihnya ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun kembali membuka obsdian tajamnya dan menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya ini dengan penuh cinta. "Nde...Nado Yeonghwonnie Lee Sungmin..." Ungkap Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin refleks memeluk tubuh gagah tersebut dengan erat. Ia menangis haru sambil tertawa. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan tersebut dengan erat pula. Tanpa diketahui Namja cantik ini, Kyuhyun juga tengah menitikan air mata haru. Tak disangka, ia akan mengalami hal indah seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Tak disangka, ia akan bertemu dengan Namja cantik ini dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ia sungguh mencintai Namja cantik ini. Ia sangat bahagia malam ini. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini dalam-dalam.

Mencoba merekamnya dalam ingatannya. Aroma tubuh ini, tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Aroma ini akan menjadi candunya. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hanya Sungmin. Hanya sosok cantik inilah yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Yang mampu membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

"Jaljayo Kyunnie...mimpi indah.." Ucap Sungmin lembut saat ia akan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. "Nde..nado jaljayo.." Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin saat Namja cantik itu akan membuka pintu mobil. Sungmin menatap Namja tampan disampingnya itu bingung. Ia reflek memejamkan manik foxynya saat Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir plumnya lembut. Melumatnya sesaat, sebelum ciuman tersebut berpindah pada kening halusnya. "I Love You.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Senyum menawan kembali terpatri pada wajah tampannya. "I Love You Too.." Ucap Sungmin tulus disertai senyuman manisnya. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, sebelum kembali menjalankan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Namja cantik tersebut.

Setelah dirasa mobil tersebut sudah tidak berada pada pandangannya. Sungmin perlahan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia langsung menuju pada kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya pada bed empuknya tanpa mengganti pakainnya. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Ditambah besok ia ada kelas pagi. Tanpa menunggu beberapa menit lagi, kedua manik foxy indah itu kini sudah terpejam sepenuhnya dengan nafas teratur yang keluar dari hidung mungilnya menandakan bahwa sosok cantik itu kini telah tertidur lelap. Memulai petualangannya pada dunia mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gusar melewati lorong-lorong kampus tersebut. Ia menatap jam tangan berwarna cokelat yang melingkar indah pada pergelangan mulusnya itu dengan syok. 5 menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai, Sungmin dengan segera menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kini ia tengah berlari kecil, tanpa disadarinya ada sosok Namja yang tengah berjalan santai berlawan arah ditikungan yang akan dilewatinya itu. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menubruk Namja tersebut sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Sungmin mendesis sakit saat merasakan ras ngilu disekitar pantatnya. "Eh, Mian...Gwechana?" Ucap Namja tersebut panik. Sungmin yang masih menunduk seraya mengusap area pantatnya itu dengan perlahan mendongak ke atas menatap sosok gagah yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan panik.

Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok saat menatap wajah tampan sosok dihadapannya itu. Masih dengan manik foxy yang membulat lebar, Sungmin perlahan berdiri dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan intens. Rasa ngilu disekitar pantatnya sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi, bahkan ia kini sudah melupakan kelasnya yang sudah dimulai dari 1 menit yang lalu. "Erik Hyung. K-kau..kau Erik Hyung kan..." Pekik Sungmin senang. Sedang Namja tampan yang sudah terlihat berumur itu tersenyum lembut menanggapi pekikan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Ne...kau masih mengingatku?" Ucapnya menggoda. Sungmin reflek memeluk erat tubuh gagah tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Kyaaaa...Hyung...Bogoshipooo..." Erik tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia membalas pelukan Namja cantik tersebut dengan erat. "Ne...Nado bogoshippo nae dongsaeng..." Ungkap Namja tampan itu tulus. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan kesal. "Ish. Kapan hyung kembali dari Paris? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plum manisnya. Tangan mungilnya ia silangkan pada dadanya. Erik mengacak gemas surai blonde Namja cantik itu saat melihat perlakuan menggemaskannya. "Ngambek, eoh. Hyung..ingin membuat kejutan untukmu manis..." Seru Erik seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu dengan sedikit keras, membuat Sungmin terpekik sakit. "Yakkk...sakit hyung.."

"Kekeke...kau sama sekali tidak berubah Min-ah. Malah kau semakin cantik saja..." Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap salah satu kalimat Erik yang ganjal. "Yakkk...aku Namja hyung. Aku tampan..." Erik yang mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung melakukan rolling eyes. "Hhh..arra..arra. Ayo, hyung traktir ice cream.." Ucap Erik seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang memang sangat menggemari sebuah makanan yang bernama ice cream itu, dengan penuh semangat menganggukkan kepalanya. Hingga pada akhirnya kini Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar akan membolos dari jam kuliahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin-ah memang tidak hadir hari ini.." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar jawaban Namja dihadapannya itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih.." Ucapnya singkat dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenajngnya meninggalkan Namja itu. Kyuhyun masih mengeryitkan keningnya heran. Tadi pagi saat ia menelepon Namja cantiknya dan akan berniat menjemputnya, Namja cantik itu menolaknya ia bilang jika hari ini sosok cantik itu ada kelas pagi dan harus berangkat detik itu juga. Memang hari ini jadwalnya dengan Sungmin berbeda. Ia baru ada kelas sekitar jam 10.00 pagi, sedang Namja cantik itu di mulai pada jam 08.00. Tapi, kenapa Namja tadi bilang jika Sungmin hari ini sama sekali tidak hadir? Kemana Namja cantik itu sesungguhnya? Tidak mungkin Sungmin membohonginya?.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuh gagahnya pada tembok lorong kampus itu. Tangan kekarnya memijat pelan kening lebarnya seraya memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya. Perlahan tangan kekar itu menuju ke saku jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Jemari panjangnya dengan lincah menari diatas layar touchscreen ponsel hitamnya sebelum didekatkannya pada telinganya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat hanya nada sambunglah yang terdengar dari line telepon itu. _Tsk!_ Kyuhyun mengumpat saat nada sambung itu berhenti. Ia kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum di dekatkannya pada telinganya. "Ish. Lee Sungmin...kau dimana dan sedang apa? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku..." Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan, saat lagi-lagi Namja cantik disebrang sana sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

Tangan kekarnya mengacak surai caramelnya dengan gusar. "Apa sebegitu sibuknya. Hingga mengangkat teleponku saja kau tidak ada waktu Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mendesis tajam. Manik obsidian tajamnya menyipit berbahaya. Ia kembali mengotak-atik ponsel hitamnya dengan cepat, sebelum ditaruhnya kembali pada saku jeansnya dan melangkah cepat menuju parkiran kampus.

**To: My Love Minimi**

**Kau dimana, eoh? Apa sebegitu sibuknya hingga kau sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan panggilanku!**

**Sent.**

.

.

.

"Hyung, terima kasih atas ice creamnya ne. Lain kali traktir aku lagi. Hehehe..." Gurau Sungmin. Tangan mungilnya kini tengah berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. Erik tertawa keras mendengar gurauan sosok mungil disampingnya ini. Sungguh hari ini ia merasa sangat terhibur, karena tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan yang dilakukan Namja cantik ini. Tangan kekarnya mengacak surai blonde lembut itu dengan pelan. Menghiraukan sosok lain yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya kesal saat dirasa ia tidak berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu dari tubuhnya. "Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya pada Sungmin saat manik tegasnya menatap raut kesal dari wajah indah itu.

Tanpa berkata Sungmin menunjuk sabuk pengamannya dan sepertinya Erik mengetahui akan hal itu. Perlahan tubuh gagah Erik mendekat ke arah Sungmin guna membantu melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengaman itu yang otomatis tubuh gagah Erik sukses menutupi tubuh mungil Sungmin dan jika dilihat dari arah depan, mereka terlihat seperti tengah berciuman. Sosok lain yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan mereka berdua dari dalam mobil mewahnya ini semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang dua objek didepannya itu. Tak dipungkirinya jika amarahnya kini sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ia cemburu, ia marah, ia kecewa. "Lee Sungmin..." Desis sosok tampan itu dengan suara yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Nah, sudah..." Seru Erik. Sungmin tersenyum lebar pada Erik saat sosok tampan itu berhasil membuka kaitan sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi melilit tubuh mungilnya. Ia memeluk Erik dengan erat sebelum membuka pintu mobil mewah itu dan turun dari sana. Namja tampan itu melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum hangat sebelum menjalankan mobil mewahnya pergi dari halaman rumah Sungmin. Perlahan Namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, berniat melangkah masuk ke rumahnya sebelum suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Inikah yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, heum.." Ucap sosok tampan itu dingin. Obsidian tajamnya menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam pada Namja cantik didepannya ini. Sungmin yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan menatap sosok syok sosok tampan tersebut. "Berselingkuh..."

Deg! "K-Kyu..." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah dimana Namja tampan itu berdiri saat ini dan menggenggam kedua tangan kekar tersebut dengan erat. Kyuhyun menatap kosong Namja cantik dihadapannya ini, ia tersenyum kecut sebelum kembali melanjutkan racauannya. "Kau menghianatiku..."

"Tidak! Hiks...tidak Kyu..." Tangisan Sungmin pada akhirnya pecah juga. Sungguh, hatinya terasa remuk saat telinganya mendengar kalimat terlarang itu meluncur dari bibir penuh Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Sungmin semakin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia menatap Namja tampan itu dengan dalam. "Kyunnie...hiks. Dengarkan aku...a-aku. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini.."

"APA YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN LAGI, HAH! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS LEE SUNGMIN!" Bentak Namja tampan itu geram. Ia menghempaskan dengan kasar tangan mungil itu hingga Sungmin terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Kau pergi kemana tadi? Kau tidak ke kampus bukan. Tapi, kau bilang akan pergi ke kampus. Bahkan kau menolak untuk ku jemput. Lalu, kenapa tadi kau sama sekali tak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat telponku. Itu semua sudah jelas karena Namja itu kan. Kau berkhianat Lee Sungmin..." Sungmin mengambrukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat dihadapan Namja tampan itu. Tangan mungilnya memeluk erat kaki jenjang Namja tampan itu.

"Hiks...jebal, dengarkan aku...dengarkan penjelasan ku Kyu..Tadi, aku_"

"Cukup! Saat ini aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Semuanya sudah jelas. Ternyata hanya sampai disini cintamu Sungmin. Ternyata kau tak bisa menepati janjimu. Baik, jika dia lebih baik dariku. Aku akan pergi. Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu dan menjalin hubungan sebelumnya. Sekarang kau..." Kyuhyun memejamkan manik obsidiannya erat, menghalau liquid bening yang akan meluncur melalui pipi pucatnya. Dadanya berdetak sesak, jujur sesungguhnya ia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Karena sampai kapanpun yang ia cintai hanya Namja cantik ini. Ia pun tak yakin setelah ini akan hidup dengan baik. Karena apapun yang terjadi, ia sudah terlanjur bergantung pada Namja cantik ini. "Bukan hal yang berarti lagi dalam hidupku.." Lanjutnya dingin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sosok cantik yang saat ini tertegun syok atas ucapannya. Ia mengerjab sejenak, sebelum dengan kalut ia mencoba berdiri dan mengejar langkah Namja tampan itu. Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Air matanya terus berlinang membasahi wajah cantiknya. "Hiks...Kyu, jangan pergi. Ku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu...hiks, aku tidak berkhianat. Kyu...Kyuuu...Cho Kyuhyun. Berhenti...ku mohon dengarkan aku..hiks.." Sungmin berteriak kalut saat lagi-lagi Namja tampan tersebut menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya hingga terjerembab pada tanah yang dipijaknya ini.

Sungmin tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali bangkit dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memasuki mobil mewah itu. Tak diperdulikannya rasa perih yang berasal dari luka lecet yang berada pada lutunya itu. Ia menggedor kaca mobil mewah itu dengan gusar. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membiarkan Namja tampan ini larut dalam kesalahpahaman seperti ini. apapun caranya hubungan mereka tidak boleh berakhir dengan alasan karena kesalahpahaman seperti ini. Karena Sungmin sangat mencintai Namja tampan ini, ia tak yakin bisa menjalankan hari-harinya dengan benar tanpa sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. Dog..dog..dog... "Kyu..kumohon dengarkan aku. Keluarlah Kyu...hiks...Cho Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin menjerit panik saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat dan ambruk seketika saat manik foxynya tak lagi menangkap sileut mobil mewah itu. Gagal! Ia telah gagal menyelamatkan hubungannya ini. Sungmin menjerit histeris memanggil sosok tampan itu. "Hiks...CHO KYUHYUUNNN...Hiks...JEBAL DENGARKAN AKU...KAU SALAH PAHAM KYUUU...hiks. kau salah paham..." Sungmin menunduk dalam. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat jalanan yang dipijaknya ini. "Hiks...dia hyungku Kyu...tidak lebih. Maaf...tadi aku terlalu senang...hiks. Saat bertemu dengannya hingga aku tak bilang padamu, hiks. Dia sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku ke Paris. Hiks...aku sangat merindukannya, bukan maksudku tak membalas pesanmu dan tak mengangkat telponmu..hiks. Ku mohon kembalilah...hiks. aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon...hiks..."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan lututnya. Tak dihiraukannya hujan deras yang mulai mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Ia tak peduli rasa dingin yang mulai merambati tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tetap menangis pilu, meratapi hubungannya dengan sosok yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Ia ingat baru kemarin mereka mengucapkan janji setia, baru kemarin ia mendapatkan real valentinnya dan sekarang harus hancur karena kesalahpahaman seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun masih berjalan 5 bulan, dan sekarang harus pecah seperti ini. Sungmin semakin menangis pilu saat kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengobrak-abrik hatinya ini kembali terngiang. Sungguh, ia tak rela jika Namja tampan itu membuangnya begitu saja. Sungguh, lebih baik ia memilih mati daripada hidup seperti ini.

"Hiks...Kyu...dingin. Hiks...aku kedinginan. Maukah kau memelukku kembali seperti dulu. Hiks...hiks..." Sungmin meracau seraya memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Arggghhh...!" Brak...Pranggg! Kyuhyun memerosotkan tubuh gagah rapuhnya pada pinggiran bed king sizenya setelah sebelumnya mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dan berteriak histeris. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini perlahan meluncur melewati pipi pucatnya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih sebuah figura yang menampilkan sosok Namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum indah. Jemari panjangnya mengelus potret tersebut dengan pelan. "Apa yang telah diberikan Namja brengsek itu kepadamu hingga kau berpaling dariku, heum? Tak cukupkah dengan cintaku. Apa aku perlu mati terlebih dahulu agar kau tahu seberapa besarnya cintaku untukmu?" Kyuhyun menatap kosong pecahan kaca yang tersebar di sekitarnya itu. Ia meraih kaca tersebut dan disayatnya pada lengan kekarnya hingga darah perlahan mengalir dari sela sayatan tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh melihat itu semua. "Bahkan rasa perih dari lenganku, tak mengalahkan rasa perih hatiku..." Kyuhyun memeluk erat figura tersebut seraya memejamkan obsidiannya lelah yang masih mengeluarkan liquid bening itu. Mencoba membayangkan semua kenangan manis yang telah mereka ukir bersama.

.

.

.

Pranggg! Sungmin menatap sendu kotak bekal yang telah tak berbentuk itu. Semua isinya telah berhamburan di lantai kantin ini. Liquid bening perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi chubbynya. "Kyu..." Panggilnya bergetar. Sedang sosok tampan itu hanya menatap kotak bekal tersebut dengan datar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berniat pergi meninggalkan kantin. Reflek Sungmin mencekal lengan kekarnya. "K-Kyu...Kenapa? Hiks...bukankah_"

"Itu dulu. Sebelum kau memutuskan pergi dariku. Mulai saat ini jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu dihadapanku..." Kyuhyun menyentak tangan mungil Sungmin dengan kasar, sebelum melangkah pergi dari kantin. Sungmin perlahan merosot ke bawah. Tangan bergetarnya dengan pelan mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dan ditaruhnya kembali semua isi yang berhamburan itu kedalam kotak bekal yang ia buat sepenuh hati untuk Namja tampan itu. Namun dengan teganya Kyuhyun menyentak kotak bekal tersebut dengan kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat isakannya semakin keras. Ia menangis pilu, tak dihiraukannya tatapan para pengunjung kantin itu. "Kyu...hiks. Tak bisakah kau menolehku sedikit saja, hiks. Dengarkan aku sekali saja...hiks.." Ucapnya pilu seraya menggenggam kotak bekal itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuh rapuhnya pada tembok lorong kampus itu. Ia memejamkan manik obsidian tajamnya. Jujur hatinya saat ini tengah berdenyut nyeri. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu saat manik foxy indahnya akan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ingin rasanya ia menerima kotak bekal itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sungguh hatinya menghangat saat Namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya itu datang kepadanya dan membawakannya bekal. Ia ingat memang itu sudah kebiasaan rutin Namja cantik itu dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai masakannya. Namun lagi-lagi ego mengalahkannya. Dengan reflek ia menyentak kotak bekal itu dengan kasar, tak menghiraukan sosok cantik yang kembali tersakiti karena ulahnya. Sungguh ia lebih memilih mati daripada melihat Namja yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis karenanya. "Tapi, ini semua karnamu Sungmin. Seandainya kau tidak berkhianat, kita tidak mungkin seperti ini..."

Kyuhyun membuka kembali obsidian tajamnya bersamaan dengan turunnya liquid bening menetes satu-persatu membasahi pipi pucatnya. "Jujur...aku kacau tanpamu. Aku gila tanpamu. Aku mati tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin. Sangat. Berulang kali aku mencoba melupakanmu, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kau semakin lekat dalam hatiku. Aku terlanjur bergantung padamu..Sayang. hiks.." Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya saat isakannya mulai keluar. Ia merosot jatuh. Sepertinya hari ini ia kembali menangis. Sungguh ia sangat rapuh. Baru sehari, ia hidup tanpanya. Namun, ia sudah sekacau ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hari-harinya selanjutnya? Ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum pedih saat maniknya menangkap siluet kue pie di atas meja dapurnya. Namja cantik tersebut perlahan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dan mengambil salah satu kue pie yang tertata rapi diatas piring itu. Liquid bening kembali menetes. Saat ingatannya kembali melayang pada moment indahnya membuat kue pie itu.

"_**Chagi, sibuk sekali eoh. Kau ingin membuat apa?" Kyuhyun memeluk erat Namja cantiknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu mungil kekasihnya ini dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin membuat kue pie, Kyunnie..." Seru Sungmin senang. Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk mengaduk adonan tepung itu. "Kue pie. Kau daebak Chagi...arraseo aku akan membantumu.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengambil mangkok adonan tersebut. Sungmin menatap Namja tampan itu dengan sangsi. Bukankah sosok ini sangat alergi dengan dapur? Pikirnya. "Kau yakin Kyunnie, bukankah dapur musuh terbesarmu..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut mendengar pertanyaan polos kekasihnya ini.**_

_**Bibir penuhnya mengecup pipi chubby itu dengan cepat sebelum menatap manik foxy itu lembut. "Kau benar, Sayang. Tapi selama ada kau di sisiku. Di neraka pun aku tak apa.." Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan manis Namja tampan disampingnya ini. Dikecupnya pipi pucat itu dengan mesra. "Gomawo Kyunnie...Saranghae.."**_

"_**Kekeke...Nado Saranghae, Chagi..." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat kue pie setelah memeluk erat tubuh gagah itu. Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh rencanya. Dengan jahil Kyuhyun menempelkan adonan itu pada pipi chubby Sungmin, membuat pipi gembul tersebut belepotan akan adonan. "Yakk...Cho Kyuhyun. Dasar, rasakan ini.." Sungmin dengan cepat menempelkan tepung tersebut pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun hingga kini wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saja. "Yaish...Lee Sungmin. Awas kau.." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu menghiraukan rontaan yang dilakukan Sungmin. **_

_**Dan pada akhirnya dimulailah pertarungan saling melempar tepung satu sama lain. Membuat dapur tersebut berantakan dibuatnya. Canda tawa tak terelakan dari mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat membahagiakan.**_

"Hiks...akankah kita bisa mengulang saat-saat itu Kyu. Hiks, aku merindukanmu..." Sungmin kembali menangis pilu. Ia perlahan memakan pie tersebut disertai isakannya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tak sanggup jika seperti ini terus. Sungguh, tak sanggup.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat manik tajamnya menatap keadaan kamarnya. Ia ingat saat ia masih bersama Namja cantik itu, pasti sosok itu akan mengomel habis-habisan kepadanya saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Senyum hangat perlahan terpatri pada wajah tampannya saat ingatannya kembali pada omelan menggemaskan Namja cantik itu.

"_**Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ini tidur, apa sedang berperang eoh? Kenapa sampai seperti ini kondisi kamarmu..?" Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok. Kondisi kamar kekasihnya ini sama sekali tak patut untuk dicontoh. Selimut, bantal, guling berterbangan dimana-mana. Kaset game berserakan pada lantai beserta snack dan kaleng minuman. Tempat sampah penuh dengan sobekan kertas. Sungmin mengurut keningnya pelan yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia dengan cepat meletakkan barang bawaannya pada meja nakas itu. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk seraya menyengir tanpa dosa. **_

"_**Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan, eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan keadaan kamar yang seperti ini.." Omel Sungmin ketus. Tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat kesana-kemari merapikan kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun menahan kikikan gelinya saat ia melihat Namja mungil ini marah. Sungguh, bukannya menyeramkan tapi malah sangat menggemaskan. Sungmin menatap tajam Namja tampan itu saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menahan tawanya. "Apa? Apa ada yang lucu Tuan Cho? Kenapa kau menahan tawamu seperti itu? Tidak tahu kah kau aku sedang marah.." Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa juga, perlahan ia menghampiri Namja cantik itu dan memeluknya erat.**_

"_**Chagi-ah...sudah jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Nanti kau keriput sebelum waktunya, loh.." Sungmin semakin memelototkan manik foxynya yang semakin menambah kadar keimutannya bertambah. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana bisa ada Namja seimut ini di dunia ini? pikirnya. "Yakk...memangnya kenapa kalau aku keriput? Kau tidak mau lagi denganku, eoh.." Semprot Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukan Namja tampan itu dari tubuh mungilnya. Ia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya melipat selimut itu dan menata bed king size milik kekasihnya ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum kembali memeluk Namja mungil itu dan mengecup bibir plum manisnya yang tengah terpout.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun, Chagi. Karena aku tulus mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun berkata tulus. Sungmin reflek tersenyum manis saat telinganya mendengar kalimat manis yang terlontar tulus dari Namja tampannya ini. Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Lengannya mengalung pada leher jenjang itu. "Gomawo Kyunnie.." Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir penuh Namja tampannya. Ia berniat menjauhkan wajah cantiknya sebelum tengkuknya di tahan oleh tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan wajahnya kembali mendekat dan bibir plum manisnya sukses mendarat kembali pada bibir penuh itu. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba mendominasi ciuman yang semula lembut menjadi sedikit panas.**_

"Aku merindukanmu Sungmin...aku kacau tanpamu.." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah kusutnya dengan kasar. Perlahan ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah air dingin pikiran serta hatinya bisa sedikit menenang.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu kini tengah melangkah pelan menyusuri kota Seoul. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, tak jarang bahu mungilnya menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Tak ia hiraukan umpatan para pejalan kaki yang telah ia tabrak. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelehan air matanya jatuh satu-persatu pada jalalan itu. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh rapuhnya pada kursi taman itu. Maniknya menatap sendu dua objek di depan sana. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar hanya karena ice cream salah satunya jatuh ke bawah. Ia tersenyum lembut kala ia juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"_**Yakk...Kyunnie. Ice creamnya jatuh..." Sungmin menatap sedih ice cream malang itu. Sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum hangat, ia mengacak rambut blonde Namja cantiknya ini dengan gemas, sebelum memberikan ice cream miliknya pada sosok cantik disampingnya ini. "Ini. Ambilah milikku..." Sungmin mengerjap polos menatap cup ice cream milik Kyuhyun. Ia memandang bingung Namja tampan disampingnya ini. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum hangat. Ia mengecup lembut bibir plum manis itu sedikit melumatnya sebelum melepasnya. "Aku akan tetap hidup walau tidak makan ice cream ini, bukan.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya imut saat gurauan yang ia dapatkan. Dengan cepat diambilnya cup milik kekasihnya ini dan dilahapnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya mengambil sedok ice cream itu saat Sungmin akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan jahil kekasihnya ini berniat mengomelinya, sebelum niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan saat lagi-lagi bibir plumnya menjadi sasaran bibir penuh itu.**_

"Tapi bedanya kau dengan mudah selalu mengalah padaku Kyu. Tanpa bertengkar, kau dengan rela memberikan ice creammu untukku..." Tes. Sungmin menengadahkan wajah cantiknya saat ia rasa ada satu tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Dan tidak menunggu beberapa menit lagi, hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Seoul, membuat semua orang yang tengah berada di taman berlarian kalut mencari perlindungan. Hanya dia seorang diri yang masih duduk termenung pada kursi taman itu. Menghiraukan tubuh mungilnya yang kini sudah basah kuyub. "Bodoh. Kau ingin sakit, eoh?" Manik foxynya membulat tak percaya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan sangat dirindukannya.

"K-Kyuu..." Sosok tampan itu menatap datar Namja cantik yang sudah basah kuyub itu. Tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih tangan mungil tersebut dan diserahkannya payung birunya itu. Membiarkan dirinya basah terkena guyuran hujan. Kyuhyun berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya ini memenuhi gendang telinganya. "Kyu...hiks. Aku merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat yang sarat akan kepedihan itu. _"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chagi.."_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan berat hati ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan Namja cantik itu. Namun, lagi-lagi ego melarangnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada malam lalu. Pada malam kelam yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bayangan itulah yang membuat amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"Kyu...aku mohon. Hiks...berhentilah, dengarkan aku sekali saja..."

"Pulanglah dan cepat kau ganti bajumu. Nanti, kau sakit.." Sungmin tertegun mendengar kalimat dingin itu. Ia kalut saat tubuh gagah Kyuhyun semakin jauh darinya. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Namja tampan itu. Tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu. Sosok cantik itu dengan nekat menembus jalan raya, membuat semua orang menjerit takut karena aksi gilanya. Bahkan suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya sama sekali tak menghiraukan Namja cantik itu, kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir.

Jantungnya terasa tercabut dengan paksa saat salah satu besi berjalan itu akan menubruk tubuh mungil Namja cantik yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. _Shit!_ Tanpa berpikir lagi Kyuhyun langsung berlari cepat ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah memejamkan manik foxynya. Kyuhyun menangkap tangan mungil Sungmin dan ditariknya tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. "APA KAU GILA HAH! KAU INGIN MATI!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalut. Sungguh, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini. Ia akan langsung menjadi gila, jika sedetik saja ia terlambat menyelamatkan Namja mungil ini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan hangat, ia akan menyeruakan suaranya sebelum Namja tampan itu kembali meninggalkannya.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangan mungilnya jengah. Ia tak bisa terus begini, ia tak akan sanggup bertahan. Manik foxynya menatap Sungai Han itu dengan sendu. Sebelum kembali ia arahkan pada punggung lebar yang mulai menjauh itu. "CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI! DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU SEBELUM AKU MENENGGELAMKAN DIRIKU PADA SUNGAI INI!" Sungmin berteriak kalut. Ia berharap semoga ucapannya ini mampu menahan Namja tampan itu untuk berhenti barang sedetik saja. Bibir plumnya terulas indah saat apa yang diharapkannya terkabul. Sosok tampan itu kini telah menghentikan langkahnya, walau tak membalikkan badannya menghadapnya.

Namun, Sungmin tak peduli. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua. "Dengar Kyu...Namja itu. Namja yang bersamamku waktu itu adalah Hyungku. Hyungku yang telah lama pergi meninggalkanku ke Paris. Maaf sebelumnya karena tak menceritakan semua ini kepadamu. Ya, aku memang salah. Tapi, jujur dia Hyungku hanya itu tidak lebih. Maaf aku tak menghiraukan semua pesanmu dan panggilanmu. Waktu itu aku sangat bahagia sekali. Aku sangat merindukannya, lebih dari 10 tahun dia meninggalkanku ke Paris. Kau tahu, aku tulus mencintaimu Kyu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan hatiku selain dirimu. Kau tahu aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya Kyu. Hati beserta tubuhku, tak bisakah kau mempercayai itu. Mempercayai ketulusanku..."

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak perkataannya saat isakannya kembali keluar. Ia menatap punggung lebar itu dengan pedih, saat dirasanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau menatapnya lagi. "Hiks...aku merindukanmu Kyu. Aku kacau tanpamu...aku gila tanpamu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hiks...aku tak bisa melupakanmu Kyu...hiks. Aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Hidupku sudah aku serahkan sepenuhnya untukmu..hiks. Lalu, jika saat ini kau sama sekali tak mau menatapku lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup.." Kyuhyun membelalakkan obsidian tajamnya saat telinganya menangkap kalimat yang tak diharapkannya itu. Jantungnya berdetak sakit, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. _"Tidak! Sayang, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku juga merindukanmu...aku juga mati tanpamu.."_

Sungmin menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya pada Sungai Han tersebut. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat pada pagar pembatas. Tangan mungilnya meremas pagar pembatas itu dengan erat. "Biarkan Sungai Han ini menjadi saksi bisu ketulusan cintaku padamu Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya. Aku mencintaimu..." Sungmin memejamkan manik foxynya membiarkan liquid bening terus meluncur dari sela manik tertutupnya. Ia semakin mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat dan mencium bibir plumnya. Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja basah Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan erat, kala ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya saat dirasa nafas Namja cantik itu mulai memendek. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap dalam manik foxy yang masih berlinangan air mata itu. Tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi chubby yang mulai tirus itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kau makan dengan tidak benar beberapa hari ini, heum.." Tangisan Sungmin seketika pecah mendengar perkataan lembut itu. Ia memeluk tubuh gagah tersebut dengan erat. "Bodoh. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Atau kau ingin membuatku mati secara perlahan, eoh..." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum bahagia kala pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersama.

Ia sekarang sangat yakin, jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ia juga bersumpah tak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Ia tak akan lagi menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan kemarahan. Ia tahu, sikapnya ini sangatlah bodoh. "Hiks...jangan lagi seperti ini Kyu. Hiks...lain kali dengarkan dulu penjelasanku..." Sungmin memukul dada bidang itu dengan pelan. Ia kesal, kenapa Namja tampan ini sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkannya terlebih dulu. Jika waktu itu Kyuhyun mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, mereka tak akan tersakiti seperti ini. "Arraseo, Chagi. Mianhae ne. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat pecemburu. Aku janji hal ini tak akan terulang lagi..." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Mereka masih berpelukan dengan erat, mencoba meleburkan seluruh kerinduan mereka yang bertumpuk bersama rintikan hujan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gusar. Sungguh, kini tubuh mereka berdua telah basah total. Ia tak ingin dirinya maupun kekasihnya itu sakit pada esok harinya. Sungmin segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, berniat membuat segelas cokelat panas untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan misterius. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sungmin keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas cokelatnya saat maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri tegak disamping meja makan itu. "Ish..Kyunnie, kau mengejutkanku..." Kesal Sungmin seraya meletakkan gelas cokelat itu ke atas meja.

"Kenapa masih disini? Cepat ganti bajumu Kyunnie...nanti kau masuk angin.." Sungmin dengan gemas mendorong Namja tampan itu untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Namja cantiknya ini. Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Sungmin langsung mengobrak-abrik almarinya tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum miring seraya mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. "Ish...kemana piyamamu waktu itu Kyu? Aku masih ingat piyama itu ada disini...Tapi, kema_Kyaaa...Cho Kyuhyun..!"

Sungmin menjerit kalut saat tiba-tiba Namja tampan itu menggendong bridal tubuh mungilnya dan direbahkannya pada bed empuknya. Ia mengerjabkan manik foxynya tak mengerti. "Yakkk...apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari tubuhku dan cepat ganti bajumu Kyunnie. Aku pun begitu, jika kita tidak segera mengganti baju basah ini dari tubuh kita. Akan kupastikan sebentar lagi kita akan merasa kedinginan..." Omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Namja cantik tersebut dengan tatapan penuh siasat. Senyum miring kembali terulas pada wajah tampannya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir plum manis itu, tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih selimut tebal yang berada di bawah kakinya ini. "Tak perlu khawatir Sayang...aku mempunyai cara yang paling ampuh untuk mengusir rasa dingin itu..." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Ia terkekeh saat manik foxy indah itu mengerjab bingung atas kalimatnya ini. Dengan lembut, perlahan Kyuhyun menautkan tangan kekarnya pada tangan mungil tesebut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Mwo?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Pria tampan ini maksudkan. Oh! Ayolah, tak tahukah dia. Jika saat ini dirinya mulai merasa kedinginan. Sungmin berniat akan melontarkan kembali omelannya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berbisik seduktif tepat pada telinganya. "Lets Play Tonight, Dear.." Sungmin seketika membulatkan manik foxynya gusar. Sepertinya ia mulai mengetahui apa arti dari kata 'cara yang paling ampuh untuk mengusir rasa dingin'. Namun, sepertinya ia terlambat.

Tanpa disadarinya, tepat setelah Kyuhyun membisikkan kata tersebut. Namja tampan itu langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal miliknya. "Mwo! Kyaaa...Kyummpphhttt.." Benar bukan, dugaannya. Ia terlambat. Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Malam ini dia kembali bersama Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia berharap pada Tuhan apapun cobaannya nanti, mereka harus tetap bersama. Karena mereka terlahir untuk bersama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tercipta untuk menjadi satu.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah sekaligus malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Apalagi, sebelumnya mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Malam ini mereka pasti akan menumpahkan semua kerinduan yang memuncak pada diri mereka. Jadi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja cerita ini. Daripada nanti kita dewasa sebelum pada waktunya. Sudah, biarkan mereka menikmati moment berharga itu. Menikmati indahnya cinta yang mengalir disetiap lembutnya sentuhan satu sama lain.

Cinta tidak hanya membutuhkan perlakuan manis. Namun, Cinta juga membutuhkan Kepercayaan dan Ketulusan. Cinta yang hanya membutuhkan perlakuan manis tidak akan selalu indah. Namun, Cinta yang juga membutuhkan Kepercayaan dan Ketulusan akan selalu indah, walalu rintangan selalu menghadang.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

#HappyJOYday...

#HappyKyuMinday...

#HappyWineDay...

#HappyModusCoupleDay...

#Happy137Day...

Oke...ini dia persembahanku untuk JOYday. Ya...walalupun FF ini jauh dari kata-kata layak...hiks. huweee...

Baiklah...mianhae untuk readerdeul tercinta FFn aku tak bisa publish FF ini di FFn. Karena sampai saat ini FFnku eror. Gak tahu kenapa? Padahal FFn teman-temanku yang lain bisa dibuka. Hiks...huweee. dosa apa aku? #Plak. Dosamu banyak wehh.

Oh, ya satu lagi. Selama FFn eror aku publish FF di note ne...

Jadi...yang masih mau mengikuti cerita FF abalku yang lain...add aja FBku. Pasti aku terima kok.

Jangan lupa comment nde...

Gomawo.

Saranghae

Muach

**P.S : The Next FF (Enemy! My Love) Ditunggu ya...**


End file.
